The Red Queens Eyes
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: The Titans are relaxing when they get a call from Titans Oceanic about a girl who steal eyes right out of peoples head. And she already got Hotspot. What will happen when she claims to be coming for Jericho next? Read and find out. Jerichoxoc and other couples along the way. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Teen Titans fanfiction, so please no hate. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A blood curling scream could be heard throughout the small village. People rushed towards the sound and were met with a horrifying but familiar sight. The Red Queen had stroke again.<p>

The Titans were having a normal, relaxing day off at the tower. After defeating the Brotherhood of Evil crime had diminished greatly, giving the Titans more time to relax.

"You know you can't win BB, so just give up!"

"No way, I should be saying that to you!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games as usual while Robin watched, Starfire cooked, and Raven read quietly at the other end of the couch. The two immature boys were neck and neck and the finish line was approaching fast, but an incoming call ruined the game. Cyborg and Beast Boy cried out in agony as Robin answered the call and saw the familiar face of Argent.

"Argent, what is your emergency?" The kiwi looked at Robin nervously.

"We have a big problem down here at Titans Oceanic, we just can't take this villain" she started and tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "We've already lost Hotspot" she mumbled sadly, soon the kiwi was crying her eyes out and leaning onto Harold who was standing behind her. He rubbed Argent's back, trying to comfort her, "sorry Robin she hasn't been the same after Hotspot, she's a wreck." "What happened to Hotspot?" Robin asked angrily. Argent wailed desperately while Harold shook his head sadly. "SHE got him, and now she's coming for Jericho next, please help us" soon the transmission started getting fuzzy. "Harold? Argent? Speak to me!" Robin called, but to no avail, the line had gone dead.

Robin turned to the rest of the Titans with an enraged face. "Titans" he started, "this just got personal" he punched his fist into his hand.

When the Titans arrived at Titans oceanic, the were greeted by the sound of pained wails. The team rushed into the tower thinking something had happened, but were met with a strange but sad sight. Harold and Wildebeest were holding down a thrashing Argent while Jericho and Hotspot were no where to be seen. "Friend Argent!" Starfire called, flying over to the girl and holding her hand. "Friend, why are you so sad?" Argent seemed to calm down by her alien's friend presence. Her cries slowly turned into sobs for a moment, "S-She g-g-got I-I-Isaiah!" She wailed once more. Starfire hugged her friend tightly, "I am so sorry for the state of your lover, friend Argent" Argent's head shot up from the crook of Starfire's neck. "L-Lover?" she stuttered out embarrassed, the red head looked at her confused. "You and friend Hotspot are not lovers?"

As the two were having their...interesting conversation, Robin approached, a seemingly very stressed, Harold. "Harold can you tell me what happened to Hotspot, and who SHE is?" he asked seriously. Harold sighed and stole a glance towards Argent then turned back to Robin. "It's better if I show you guys" he lead the Titans to the infirmary, followed by Argent. Harold glanced at the girl when they reached the door, "Argent, if I let you in this room will you leave when I ask?" the kiwi glared hard at the dimension hopper. "No promises" she mumbled, "then there are no promise that I'll let you in again." the two had a silent stare down before Argent gave in with a reluctant nod. Harold then opened the door to the infirmary and walked slowly over to the only bed in the room. There laid Hotspot with bandages wrapped around his head covering his eyes, he was powered down so you could clearly see the cuts and bruises that adorned his body. The Titans gasped at the state of their friend, "whoa dude, what happened to him?" Beast Boy asked. "It all happened a week ago when we got a call from a person named Juan in Australia claiming about a thief called Red Queen, it didn't sound like such a hard to catch her until we heard what she stole and what we had to return" Harold started.

"What did she steal?" Raven asked, finally speaking since landing at the Oceanic teams tower.

"Eyes, she steals eyes" Harold said slowly, the Titans stared at him horrified. "Eyes?" Cyborg asked, Harold nodded "Eyes, she's been stealing eyes from all over Oceania and she was traced back to Australia." "So she took Hotspot's eyes for her..._collection_" Robin stated. "Yea, but she said she wanted his eyes specificity when he and Wildebeest were attacked. "But why friend Hotspot's eyes?" Starfire asked, "we don't know, but she said she had to have them. She snatched them right out of his head like it was easy. Or so Wildebeest says."

"It was to late when the rest of us got there, she had already knocked them both out and took his eyes. She stared at us like a psycho path and said she'd be back for Jericho's" Argent said from Hotspot's side. "He's locked himself away ever since."

"Don't worry guys, we'll bring this Red Queen to justice and get back Hotspot's eyes" Robin said determinedly. "And I can enter Hotspot's mind to see what kind of state he's in right now" Raven added. Harold smiled at his fellow Titans, "thanks guys, we appreciate it." "No problem dude, we're all here for you guys" Beast boy said, Cyborg and Starfire nodded in agreement. Suddenly Wildebeest burst though the doors of the infirmary panting, before anyone could ask him what was wrong he shoved a piece of paper into Harold's hands. As Harold read he visibly paled, "What dose it say?" Robin asked.

"Dear Titans, I said I would be back and I am. I must admit your friend has the most beautiful pair of eyes, I liked them so much that I thought it would be a shame to just take them out of his skull. So instead I took all of him with me! Don't worry a hair on your pretty little heads Titans, I'll take good care of him. We may or may not see each other again, who knows. Love, the Red Queen." Harold read, the room became silent. No one could speak, no one could move, the just thought. Thought the same thought, 'We will get Jericho back.'

**Jericho's POV**

I don't remember much of what happened after I fell asleep. But I remember hearing the most soothing song, it was like an angel was singing me a sweet lullaby. I Slowly opened my eyes to see if I could see who was singing that sweet song, but it was a decision I instantly regretted. For I was directly under a large tiger, it appeared to be asleep but it was making it hard to breath. The tiger was an unusual blue with black stripes which confused me. Suddenly the tiger opened it's eyes and stared right at me, to say I was frightened was an understatement. But the tiger made no sudden movements but seemed somewhat bored.

"Oh, you're awake?"

I heard a voice to my left and I tried to turn to see who it was, but the tigers weight prevented me. The voice chuckled, "Sapphire, down girl" she commanded, the tiger then crawled off of me. I turned to see the person whom the voice belonged to, but when I did I felt my stomach drop. It was HER. The Red Queen. He long black hair and deep red eyes, but the most noticeable feature on her was her left eye that had a black heart in it. "Good Morning Jericho, I hope you slept well" she said in a creepily happy tone. Jericho gulped, he was going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please review and all that lovely stuff and I will see you next chapter<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again! I want to thank everyone who supported this interesting story, and I really appreciate it. And without delay, here is the chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person P.O.V**

While Jericho feared for his life, the girl known as the Red queen seemed perfectly calm. She carried a clipboard in her hand and small red glasses framed her nose. Jericho noticed her appearance was very different from when she first saw her a few days ago. Back then her eyes were crazed with a lustful desire that he couldn't quite understand, but now they were much more relaxed. Like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder, was the appropriate phrase. Jericho couldn't help but feel his eyes wandering her entire body **((AN: Not like that, get your heads out of the gutter)) **examining every nook and cranny of her. Her legs were long, slim, and muscular with a few scars on her shins. She had wide hips that seemed to be mocking him whenever she moved, back and forth, back and forth. Her stomach was flat as a board and her chest was...well distributed. Jericho felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as he continued to study her, making his way to her face.

Her lips were plump but chap, like she often bit them. Her nose was small like a button and barely left her face, while her eyes were large and the oddest shade of deep red. Somewhat like a rose, and her pupils were dilated slightly. Her hair was up in a high pony tail that fell all the way to her very round bottom. All in all she was very attractive.

"Are you done examining me now, Jericho?"

Said man blushed a deep shade of red at being caught, causing the villain to giggle. "I'll take that as a yes" she walked over to the blonde and sat next to him. "I'm glad you're awake, now we can talk a bit" Jericho raised an eyebrow in confusion at her statement. "About what?" he signed, "well I'd like to know more about you, and in turn you can learn about me. Does that sound fair enough?" Jericho nodded skeptically, motioning for her to continue. "Well Jericho, what kind of powers do you have?" she asked, "I can control living creatures" he signed. He inwardly chuckled at her flared expression, "My turn, what is your _actual_ name?" he asked. "Alright, don't laugh at me alright, but my real name is...Cherry" she mumbled, a bit of pink tainting her cheeks. Jericho had to cover his mouth to hold in his laughter, Cherry was a very...fitting name for her. "I said don't laugh!" she hollered angrily. Jericho merely shook his head when something occurred to him, why was he being so open with her. And why was she being open with him? What is her aim in all of this?

The blonde titan's face fell as he stared at Cherry with a harsh glare. "Where are all those eyes you stole?" he signed, Cherry's face, oddly enough, stayed happy. "They're all down stairs, would you like to see them?" Jericho stared at her suspiciously but nodded. Cherry hopped up as well as the oddly colored tiger from earlier, Jericho recalled her being called sapphire, and went over to a small picture frame. He followed them and saw that inside the frame was a certificate of sorts. The blonde skimmed over and saw it was a certificate of graduation from some sort of medical school, and guess who's name was right at in the middle in bold print...Cherry Pastel. His eyes widened, she was a certified doctor?! The newly found (to Jericho) student lifted the frame and hit a button behind it revealing a hidden staircase. She motioned for Jericho to follow her as she made her way down the staircase along with her large feline, and said man followed them with caution. After about 45 steps and one turn they found themselves in a steel room aliened with shelves and shelves of, to Jericho's horror, eyes!

"Welcome Jericho, to my laboratory!"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please review and all that wonderful stuff<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! To be hosest I thought I already posted this chapter eairlier but I hadn't so that was my bad. Please don't be to mad at me. Anyway here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jericho looked around the room in horror. They appeared to be underground and there were steel walls with matching shelves. In the far corner sat a small desk littered in papers and a medium sized microscope. The blonde titan approached the shelf closest to him he noticed the was a small sticky note on the side saying "A." He cautiously walked along the shelf and suddenly felt the sudden urge to hurl. In small glass containers were sets upon sets of eyes! They all seemed to very in colors and shape and it sent a chill down his spine. The entire isle was filled with them, Jericho backed up and cautiously stuck his head into the isle next to A labeled 'B.' He was met the same horrid site as the first. He whipped his head back to Cherry who was looking at him expecting, "Well what do you think? Wonderful right?" The red headed girl walked over to where Jericho was and plucked a jar from behind him, "This is my work Jericho, I study eyes." She examined the jar in her hand and smiled fondly at it. "These are the eyes an albino boy from Nigeria, I got them a few years back and this pair is certainly one of my favorites" she begun to explain. "I like to examine the eyes of different species as well." She then picked up a different container from another shelf, "These are the eyes of an ape, man I had to fight hard for these!" she spoke excitedly. She placed the two jars back in there respective spots before looking back to Jericho, "Isn't it just magnificent? The things we can learn about people from just looking into there eyes. Jericho your eyes are going to be the crown jewel on my quest for knowledge." Cherry approached Jericho and ran a hand over his cheek, "Won't you let me look into your eyes?"<p>

_**Slap**_

Cherry took a few steps back as Jericho stared her down with rage in his eyes. She looked down at her now red hand and then back to her captive. His body shook with anger and his fist was clenched, but instead of singing anything like she expected, he merely walked away. Cherry stood dazed where he once stood, did he not understand her work? Did he not know the importance of it? Did he...did he not know she returned the eyes once she was finished?

**Jericho's POV**

As soon as I re-entered the hut I looked around to see if Sapphire was anywhere close by. I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't notice the large tiger, this was my moment to escape and get back to the others. I bolted for the door and ran out into the unknown terrain, not caring if I hadn't the slightest clue where I was going . All I needed to find were people right? I just need to find some signs of life. I looked around me once more and noticed the fleeting hut in the corner of my eye. Now way am I turning around, sure Cherry was kind of cute but she was a total psychopath! I shook my head trying to get her out of my head, I didn't have time to dwell on her. For now I need to find somewhere to get help. I continued to run with all my might until it felt like I had been running for days when it had merely been a few hours. I collapsed onto the soft ground below me, I needed rest. So I moved to under a large Christmas tree* and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this new chapter and please review and what not. Thanks so much!<strong>

***A certain type of tree native to Australia, referred to as a Christmas tree.**


End file.
